Amplified
by fredrickdragon23
Summary: After Harry left Moody's office he decided that the plan to out fly the Dragon was not the smartest .This decision set him on a path to find a legendary but dangerous magic .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything to do with harry potter i own none of it**

 **Author note : First fanfic probably has many mistakes and will be a complete failure but whatever .**

 **3rd Person**

Harry left professor Moody in a haze. Out fly a dragon easy . All he had to do was get his firebolt to him from miles away ,then he has to outfly a creature who travels everywhere by flight and is one of the best predators in the more he went over Moody's plan the more it fell apart .The simple idea trying to out fly a dragon was pure idiocy and this was coming from the person who had a sword fight with a 60ft snake.

He entered the great hall with his main problem circling his mind a beast that cannot be affected by magic , the only tool at his only he had Hermione she would know what to he didn't as much as he wished he did, she like everyone else caved to peer pressure and left him .Well nearly everyone , who would guess that Hogwarts squib would be the most loyal out of his old house.A seat was directly next to Neville his only friend , he went over giving him his thanks ignoring his houses looks of disgust.

He remembered what Neville told him on the night of the selection and it stuck with him giving him confidence in his time of darkness.

 **/flashback/**

Harry sat on the edge of the astronomy tower wondering how many people would care if he fell. He was quite confident it would not be as many as he would of thought yesterday.

"Harry are you there " a voice out of the darkness asked

"Yeah I'm here " he replied "Who is it"

"It's me Neville" he answered stepping into the moonlight it showing his pale face and chattering teeth.

"I wanted to know if you are okay" he asked in a voice which held sympathy.

Harry sat there in troubled silence as he finally felt the cold for the first time since coming up here."Why ?" he inquired after the sympathy ridden Neville appeared to get nervous. "Why what? "Neville asked befuddled."Why you? " Harry replied instantly regretting it. "I'll go "Neville replied a frown across his face ."Please don't" Harry begged his true emotions coming to the was one thought going through his head why did Neville who they never include, who sits alone , who is constantly bullied come and find him not Hermione who he saved from a troll or Ron who owes Harry for more times then he can count . "What have I done for you to come and find me "choked Harry .

Neville with a sigh sits next to him "I want to be you , not some squib who can't do any magic. If my parents could see me they would think what a failure I am but if yours saw you they would be so proud of having you be their son. You may not be the smartest Harry but you represent what everyone wants to be a hero. And for that I admire you beyond anything that you to everyone else are this Savior but to yourself your just Harry ." Neville caught his breath and spoke again before Harry could cut in "I do this not for anything Harry other than the fact I may not be able to be a hero like you but I can be a damn good friend. " And with that he stood up and headed for the exit just before leaving he spoke one final sentence "There will be an empty seat next to me tomorrow in case you were wondering "

 **/End flashback /**

 **Harry POV**

I told Neville of Moody's plan to ample amount of laughter. However the happy mood did not last for much longer as the uncomfortable subject of what I was going to do for the first task came to light. Neville however much a good friend, was not a dragon fighter .We both went to the library to see if they could find any way for this to work out in me not ending up as dragon snack.

"You could use transfiguration" Neville broached , as we went through every plan we had made in the last 4 hours

"Not good enough at it to be my main plan " I countered my head pounding

"Let's get some rest maybe it will come to me in the night" I continued. So with the agreement of an ever nervous Neville we packed up and headed out to the common room

"Excalibur" intoned Neville in an exhausted voice we entered for the first time in months to no glares, but the late homework club each writing at a furious pace to scrape an acceptable. Both me and Neville head towards the dorm for a well needed was not on my side surprisingly as I lay there going through every possible outcome off my fight against the beat. I start to list my problems

"Can't hurt dragon with magic , can't use magic on environment . What can I use magic on ?. " It hit me harder than a bludger .i can use magic on myself .Why had I not thought of this is , I can't directly hurt the dragon with magic but I could improve myself enough so that I can cause some damage.

I step of my bed making no noise I contemplated waking Neville but decided not to give him any false hope. With my invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around me the marauders Map clutched tightly in my hands I head off to the library .

I enter to an eerie silence but it does not deter me from my goal. I head straight for the forbidden section, if it was in the normal section we would've found some reference to it by now .I carefully read each title cover to cover to not make the same mistakes as last time I was here .I find my goal at the end of the shelf  
"Amplification : for those who need more" I read. The title embroidered on the book it look brand new but held a sense of power .I open it to find a warning _Know this magic does not have a limit your body does you do this at your own risk. May the Gods be ever in your favor._

The message inscribed on my mind I open the book and start my journey into the very depths of magic.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person POV

"Neville" an anxious Harry yelled to the confused Neville in middle of the great hall , drawing many looks of annoyance although this stopped bothering Harry a while ago.

" Where were you this morning" a still very confused Neville asked to a much excited Harry. As Harry dropped onto the bench right next to Neville he went into great depth about his discovery."How much of that book did you read?" Neville inquired .

"Only the first chapter " Harry admitted

"So what did you do for the rest of the night?"

"Oh I went through the book and copying what I thought seemed useful, I thought we could practice today. "

"Harry it's Thursday I have to go to my lessons , I'm not a champion "

Harry seemed to deflate at that revelation and after Neville headed out to potions Harry left to go and practise what he can.

After much reading Harry had come to the conclusion that this would take much more work than before. To do amplification you had to be very specific first pick a part of your body, for your arm you have to know what is being affected from you individual bones to ligaments , then you had to give it the right application to suit your needs . After you choose the right amplify you had to give it the right amount of power so if you want double speed less power than triple speed vise versa, however you have to make sure that after that it had no inverse effects such as strong enough to kill a dragon in a punch , but it destroys all bones in the body from the impact of this does happen you would then have to convert Balance by. You find this by doing multiple calculations the bigger the piece of you that is being affected more calculations more magic to consider more time it takes .

As Harry pondered what he could effect that would give him an advantage but also only take the next 28 hours to learn

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes .Eyes!

His mind spun with the amount of ideas he could finally get rid of his glasses his main problem for years on end .Eyes should be easy to effect ( in his head they were small and not complex at all he would later come to hate himself for thinking this) and if he pushed himself he could do this .He had always wanted to not have glasses ever since he found out that he had his Mother eyes he thought that it would bring her closer even if only slightly

3rd person

Harry for the next few hours worked like a man on too much pepperup potion he finally found out his plan he was in a way creating a spell to improve his eyesight. Yes Harry the boy who was about to face a dragon was fixing his bad sight

, not learning any spells that rain down fire ( which Neville to Harry amusement pointed out would do just as much fixing his eye sight). Harry worked for hours to get some kind of effect, Neville joined after much consideration decided that he would let Harry die by dragon instead of killing himself after he learnt or what Harry was planning .

The clock struck twelve and Neville exhausted muttered "Go to sleep Harry you're going to have to use plan B." Plan B was Moody's plan and as much as Harry did not want to agree he was becoming quite desperate."In a second Neville " an equally exhausted Harry replied "You can go I'll catch up in a bit I've got one more idea "

Neville left with no argument but with a warning " If I don't hear you in 30 minutes I'm coming back and dragging you too sleep " Harry nodded in agreement and bent down to continue the calculations. He heard the library door open then close with a resounding clunk he looked at the paper in front of him filled with messy scrawls of his handwriting and Neville neat and tidy writing. He changed a calculation which in turn changed a letter of the spell which completely messed up the pronunciation of said spell but after he practiced a few times he was quite sure he had the spell right .

Harry aimed his holy wand at his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and prayed this would work as he finished the incantation he felt an invisible force enter his eyes they started to hurt first just a irritable tingle then it escalated to thousands of bees stinging them , he held on to his wand with all his body could muster as the pain Intensified. It started to drain him similar to the patronus but he continued feeding the wand what he would assume is magic .And then it all stopped suddenly.

Complete silence filled the room except the quiet crash of a body hitting the ground and it's random spasming randomly quite similar to a fly that had been electrocuted.Finally the body made some noise it was a singular "Ha!" followed by many more like it had been told something hilarious. Harry struggled to his feat still laughing his wand clutched in his hand and a pair of glasses in the other his head turned like he was observing the room for the first time.As he turned around he saw his reflection on one of various mirrors he and Neville had set up .What he saw would scare the most vicious of dark lord .A feral grin spread across his face and blood dripping from each eye like tears ,the pupil in each eye was gone replaced with just pure emerald.

Harry woke suddenly with a few realisations first he had no ideas how he got here from last night after the library , he had only 4 hours until 5 when he will have a dragon to fight or evade whatever works and he could barely see so it means that the spell don't last forever there temporary .This disappointed him but his massive success from yesterday did not diminish in the slightest he made a spell that worked perfectly or so he thinks for now. What was the spell again he should learn it off by heart it would not do good to forget the piece of paper should be here somewhere, unless he left it in the library."Shit" he yelled as he rushed to put his shoes on not even checking himself in the mirror if he had he would've seen that he was wearing a blood stained shirt but more importantly he would notice that his hair had a streak of pure white down his hair .As he rushed to the library he didn't notice the looks of fear that people were giving him, barging into the library he went over to the table he was working on and found it empty. Madam Pince came over to see what the racket was and found a frantic Harry searching on all fours ."Madam Pince have you see a piece of paper with tons of calculations on it " he begged she nodded and Harry let out a breath of air he did not know he was holding and happily takes the offered piece of paper scanning to check it was correct. It was and Harry left offering his many thanks to the Librarian .

"incarcerous " he intoned breathless from running all Hogwarts he entered to looks of horror he ignored them thinking it normal. "What happened?" a curious Katie Bell asked pointing towards his blood stained shirt .

"I ate a hufflepuff " replied a very tired sarcastic Harry noticing his shirt for the first time then he left the common room to his dorm.

Harry Potter POV

I entered the champion tent with Neville's encouragement and Professor Lupin's arrival with a black shaggy grim as my motivation going through my very basic plan , do the amplify and hope for the best. It should not take as much time this go, but still hurt a fuck ton however what it's did made it worth it ten times the amount of pain.

Ludo Bagman and Barty entered with the heads of each school.Madam Maxime and Karkaroff arguing with Dumbledore in the middle humming what sound likes twinkle twinkle little star but I couldn't tell from the distance .

"Come around champions " Ludo bellowed "your task today is to get a golden egg of a dragon " he said with a huge grin on his face ,none of us were surprised but we tried to convince him we were "Yes real dragons I was just as surprised anyway get over here to get your dragon"he said handing out the bag to me first .Grateful of this I stick my hand in knowing it is only a 25% chance of getting the Horntail the worst of all the dragons I pull out the Welsh green happily ,my heart beat slowing down considerably .I do not pay any attention to the others just going through my plan in my head until I hear karkaroff speak "This is madness the cheater should get the Horntail not Victor " His eyes darkened with the thought of his precious Quidditch player getting harmed.

The only thought going through my mind was they can't do this .It was fair I got my dragon he got his .Dumbledore was also bringing this up and I felt safe knowing Dumbledore had my side.Until Maxine also joined the fuck over Harry bandwagon and agreed with Karkaroff This forced Dumbledore after much yelling from both heads to agree. With an expression of pure rage he came over and explained the situation like I hadn't heard "My boy I truly am sorry I have limited control of the event but be sure this will not happen again. " and with that he left with a flurry of his cloak .

Victor and Fleur's smug grins pushed me over the edge and I said loudly to Cedric "I wonder if Rita would love my take that two 17 year old need to handicap the 14 year old even more " he flashed me a nervous grin before we heard "And the first champion coming out is Viktor Krum !" He left after shooting me one final grin. This continued for the next two champions until I Heard "And finally the underdog of this competition the boy who lived it's Harry Potter! "

I walked out of the tent to a arena cheers reverberated around causing some nostalgia for quidditch .Then I saw the beast the size of a 747 it towered over me its eyes seeing a potential prey as it took a offensive step forward and let out an inhuman noise that drowned out the crowd completely .A grin spread across my face the others might have knowledge of years at the school I have yet to gain but I have experience against terrible odds and even more against creatures you should not fight ever.

I whipped off my glasses and threw them away got my wand and pointed it directly at my eyes and whispered "Amplificare oculorum sortem"

The pain courses through my body again this time I was ready and just pushed my magic and it was over quicker than ever the only hint of what I had to go through was the deep breaths I took after it.

But then I saw it all every movement they make every slight shake, flick of the eyes and muscle contort. When I made a spell that fixed my eyes it didn't make them as good as normal eyes it made them much better I can see every movement they all make in the crowd , but even better I can predict every move the Dragon will make each slight movement gives me more to work of. I run towards it the right eye homes in on me instantly , slight contraction in right claw ,tail comes at me jump tail missed by miles.Note to self, right claw contraction attacks with tail. Eyes focused on me head leans back mouth opens FIRE! I just Roll out of the way the dust sticking to my body, that was to close but I managed to learn something new .The Wing muscle stretches ,left paw raises and swings crashing into the ground causing me to nearly became a dragon pancake , keep in mind very accurate dodge at all costs. Eyes focused on me , using my previous knowledge i guess it's about to roast me. "Argumenti" I yell aiming for its mouth the water leaves my wand instantly like a geyser it enters his mouth and the beat starts to thrash about smoke black as night escape from his mouth its eyes alight with anger. While this happens its left paw contracts I don't notice it until to late. The Tail big as a great oak knocks me flying into the arena wall cracks form all around the impact, if the wards had not been there I would've left the land of the living for certain. I struggle to my feet my body aching I start running again this time diagonally in a hope to confuse it . My plan fails completely and I had to launch myself horizontally as it tries to make me dragon food however my landing was not on the flat arena floor but the neck of the dragon my eyes quickly give me an advantage allowing me to see each part of the dragon and places i can easily traverse as I run along its back just keeping my balance , I jump on to its wing and use it to slide down right next to the egg i pick it up and run. The dragon with an almighty noise breaks free off the chains keeping it in place the enchanted chains hit the ground with an almighty thunk . It launches it's full body at me there was no way out I was dead the screams of the crowd did nothing but increase the realization. The Dragon entire form comes feet away from myself and stops?

Albus Dumbledore stands in the arena the unmistakable presence of a Phoenix on his shoulder it's red and golden flames in full effect. Levitating the Horntail as if it were a feather a look of relief on his face as he placed it down far away , with a few flicks if his wand chains of iron break out of the ground encasing the Dragon allowing no movement. My mind filled with so many thoughts as I witnessed this display of incredible magic , I defeated a wizard who could contend with this man . A man who single handedly stopped a fully grown Horntail with a few flicks of his wand. I was so preoccupied that I had yet to notice my eyes had reverted to a normal perfect 20/20 vision.

"Harry are you okay " he asked walking over merely sucking on what appeared to be some kind of sweet .

"I'm fine " I reply scrambling to my feet

"Very well" he turns to the judges each with varying emotions "I hope this will not affect Mr Potter's score" with a look that gave them little room to argue. He then quite studly spoke joyfully "I'll go first , " and with that a fiery 8 popped out of his wand followed by a 9 from Crouch 8 from Maxine 7 Karkaroff and 10 from Bagman. Totaling 42 placing him second place. That moment after seeing what Dumbledore could do I promised to push myself to get even a percent of that skill .


End file.
